The crystal structure of Transforming Growth Factor Beta II has been determined. The HIV integration protein has been the subject of isolation and purification procedures to establish methods for the preparation of adequate protein for crystallization trials. Solubility problems associated with the original HIV I preparation have led to a search for related proteins that are more suitable for crystallization.